1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing machine configured to discharge ink from inkjet heads to perform printing.
2. Related Art
There is known a line-type inkjet printing machine configured to perform printing by discharging ink from fixed inkjet heads onto a sheet, while transferring the sheet. A so-called air suction transfer mechanism to transfer sheets is widely used in the line-type inkjet printing machine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-31007).
The air suction transfer mechanism sucks air with a fan through a large number of suction holes provided on a conveyer belt, and sucks and holds a sheet on the conveyer belt by suction force caused by negative pressure generated at the suction holes. The conveyer belt moves while thus sucking and holding a sheet to transfer the sheet.